Hiei Plays Dress Up
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: I only change the rating on this one because I used more foul language and the yaoi implications. This is the sequel to Hiei meets Kool-aid. It actually picks up right where they left off.


**Hiei Plays Dress Up**

"Yes Mel, Hiei would love to play dress up with you," laughed Kurama.

"Goodie!" she called out excited. "I make you pretty. Kurama-san will want to call you Hiei-chan when I done with you."

"Kurama!" Hiei cried out in a last attempt to save himself as the 6-year-old girl practically dragged him out of the room and into the bathroom.

"You stay here, I get make up. You be runway model when I done. Maybe Kurama will jump you too."

'That girl knows too much about our relationship. I'll have to kill Kurama for telling her.'

Moments of sitting silently in the bathroom made Hiei begin to wonder if the girl would ever come back. He still didn't understand the concept of this 'dress up' thing, but he would soon find out. Mel came back in humming a tune that sounded pretty. She was also dragging a dress in her arms with a bag of make up. Dropping the dress to the floor she set to work on Hiei. She was humming and singing while putting blush on him. He distinctly heard the words "Sailor Moon" sung quietly.

After the blush was somewhat sloppily applied, she began to work with his eyes. She chose a light blue to accent his eyes.

"Clwose you eyes Hiei-san," she ordered.

"And why in the hell would I want to do that?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Cause! Just dwo it!"

Not wanting the poor little girl to cry her eyes out, Hiei obliged and closed his eyes. He heard her whisper don't move to him and he sat perfectly still. Carefully she applied the light blue eye shadow. After she had a decent amount on, she grabbed the mascara and applied a layer to his eyelashes. Afterwards she moved on to the eyeliner.

"Now, open you eyes and look up."

"Why?"

"Pwease?"

With a sigh Hiei opened his eyes and looked up. Kurama was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of hot chocolate and thinking of what Hiei might come out looking like. Suddenly he heard a cry of pain that sounded like Hiei.

"OH GOD THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!"

Kurama wondered what Mel had done to him, but didn't want to ruin his little surprise, so he just stayed put enjoying his drink.

"Hiei-san, told you no move. It hurt you do."

"Damn it," he uttered. 'How can something as small as a twig hurt like hell?'

Mel had accidentally poked him in the eye with the eyeliner. Sitting perfectly still he allowed her to finish applying the makeup in order to avoid any more slight pains like that. Finally the makeup was applied to poor little Hiei and Mel moved to grab a handful of bows.

"Now I do hair. Make it look all pwetty!"

She began placing the bows in random places in Hiei's gravity defying hair. After the hair was finished Hiei thought it was over and got up to leave.

"Where you go?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," he said as he stopped. "We're done."

"No we not. You need wear dress now!"

"The hell I am!" he snapped back. Tears welled up in Mel's eyes as she fell to her knees.

"I want you look pwetty for Kurama-san. He love you with his heart. He say to me everyday."

Not wanting to upset the girl further than he already had, Hiei grudgingly put the black dress on. It wasn't so bad, now to go show Kurama the torture he had to go through. Dragging him by his arm, Mel led Hiei back to Kurama. When Kurama saw Hiei after Mel had worked her "magic" on him, he nearly fainted. For a 6-year-old girl, she could apply makeup better than any teenager he'd ever seen. If Hiei was a woman he could be a model with her help. Suddenly Kurama got an idea. Slowly and seductively he approached his lover.

Hiei noticing the lust in his lover's eyes began to back up. "Not now you perverted fox! Have you forgotten that Mel is still here!" he emphasized the word 'here'.

"Hey looky Kurama-san. My mommy here now. I leave you to jump him. Bye byes!" With that little Mel left Kurama's house for the day.

"Now no one can save you. You look so delicious standing there you cute little Koorime." Kurama practically whispered. He jumped on top of poor little Hiei and began kissing him.

"Wait Mel!" shouted Hiei as a last attempt to save himself. "Come back!"

**(A/N: Dun dun dun! The long awaited sequel to Hiei Meets Kool-aid! Aren't you guys happy. Actually I got bored during my computer class and thought the sequel would be a good way to pass time. Sorry about the yaoi implications. I had yaoi implications in the other story, they were just really subtle! Hehehehehe! Enjoy!)**


End file.
